New Friends and Old Enemies
by irishchick1990
Summary: Sam has a granddaughter he has not seen since she was a baby and now she is living in Morganville. She changes Amelie's life fo the better.OK PEOPLE WHY DON'T THEY HAVE SAM'S NAME IN THE CHARACTER'S LIST?
1. Chapter 1

**New Friends and Old Enemies **

**Chapter 1**

**Ok this is my wee story about Morganville my way. if you like let me know. ok lets gewt on with the show.**

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**In Morganville the sky was just turning to twilight and the last of the residents of the town were hurrying home. At only 6pm the streets were disserted but this was not unusual. This was survival. Only the stupid and the dead stayed out after dark.**

**In her office the oldest and the smartest vampire of Morganville, the founder, watch as the residents retired and the vampires awoke. Amelia had a feeling about the town for some time now. She sighed this is what she wanted but there was something missing. **

**She thought of all the residents and what they have done for the town or what they were doing. It made a small smile come to her face this was her town she built this town from the ground up. From founder square to the hospital. It was hers and she could squash it as easily as she made it but she wouldn't this was her town it brought her happiness that she could give her fellow vampires a home somewhere they belong. This is where she met and made Samuel.**

**She sighed again this time with a bigger smile on her face. Samuel, her soul mate, she couldn't help but feel sad to think of her dear Samuel. As much as she wanted to be with him she couldn't the danger was too much. And the danger was just from Bishop. Bishop the pain of her existence she had already tried to kill him once before with the help of Myrnin, a good and faithful friend, she had heard that Bishop was alive and in Europe. That dam man why couldn't he just die then she could be with Samuel.**

**As she watched as the vampires came out she sighed again. She wished them all a good life even if she didn't much care for them. At the top of the list of vampires to dislike was Oliver. Another pain she shock herself she couldn't think of Oliver that way he had been a good friend and ally. She sat down she work to do and standing around wasn't helping. Just as she picked up the first page of her work her phone buzzed.**

"**Yes Valerie" she said was a smile who else.**

"**Samuel is here to see you" she said in a small voice.**

**She thought what did he need to talk about she searched her mind quickly but nothing came to her.**

"**Send him in" she said hoping the pleasant surprise would not turn sour. **

**She only waited a few moments and she heard the small tap. Always the gentlemen.**

"**Come in Samuel" she said with a smile.**

**As the door opened she took a quickly breathed in his presents this was the only pleasure she could let herself to have.**

"**Good evening Amelia" he said with a perfect smile.**

"**Good evening Samuel. What can I do for you?" she said as they enjoyed a quiet moment where just their eyes said anything and that was just how much love they had for each other.**

**He sighed and smile. His usually beautiful face was twisted in pain and sadness. She offered him a seat, which he took with a sad smile, and waited she could tell pushing wouldn't help him. The minutes ticked by and the pain was becoming too much for her. She hated to see him in pain.**

"**Samuel............"**

**But just then he began to cry and she quickly got up and went to him put her hand on his arm and squeezing she saw him regain a little self control. As she was going to say something else he put his hand on hers and silenced her.**

"**Give me a moment" Was all he could say in a small voice. She just nodded and gave his arm a squeeze. She didn't know what was wrong but she knew she wouldn't like it if it caused him this much sorrow.**

"**I got a call from a hospital in Ireland and they said that Lena and Nikki were in a car accident. " At this point he broke down completely and she found herself holding him. As she held him she thought of the last time she saw Lena and little Nikki and couldn't help but give a sad smile. **

**Lena left Morganville after her childhood sweetheart Nick was kill by a raging vampire. I know weird but not unheard of. Lena had left saying she couldn't life in Morganville anymore and couldn't be around vampires anymore and there for Samuel. This broke his heart and it was one of the times that she broke her personal promise not to see him. **

**She gave a small sigh and kissed Sam on the head tonight would be a long night. They sat there just holding one and other. It was an hour before she realised that she was sitting on his knee. She looked down and to see him looking back at her a thought came to her that she should move in case word got out that she gave special treatment to crying men. **

"**Am sorry. Um....... It's just that Lena she di....died in the accident and Nikki was hurt. I came to ask if Nikki could come and live with me here in Morganville."She kissed him on the head again. She got up and went to her desk and found the form that she needed to give Nikki permission to live in Morganville. Signing in and handing it to him.**

"**When will she arrive?"**

"**In a three days. She's bringing Lena's bodies with her." He said this with tears coming down his cheeks and his eyes on the floor. Amelia's heart gave a long ping and she went to him again.**

"**If there is anything I can do just ask. I'm here you know that?" screw the rules she thought Samuel needed her and that was all that mattered right now. He took her hand again and gave a sigh.**

"**No you've done enough thank you. Henry will be arriving in two days, Michael knows and I've talked to the church they can do the service the day after they arrive." He put his head to her fore head and just breathed her in it was a sweet relief in the middle of his personal hell. Just as he was going to move his head and go home to reality Amelia touched his cheek and they looked in each other's eyes. They moved at the same time and before they knew it they were kissing. It was a soft and sweet kiss that neither wanted to break and before she knew it she was on his knee again.**

**They were both in bliss. Sweet sweet bliss and nothing could reach them. But a buzzing. They broke the kiss then.**

"**Are you buzzing or is it me?" They both laughed.**

"**No its Valerie." She got up and pushed the buzzer "yes Valerie"**

"**Oliver's on the line" she looked at Samuel and smile.**

"**I'll go and let you get back to work" He said with a sad look on his face and longing in his voice.**

"**Good evening Amelia"**

"**Good evening Samuel"**

**As he got up to leave she wanted to tell him not to go and put the phone down but she didn't she knew her place and she just stepped over the line kissing him.**

**As she talked to Oliver she had no idea that she just signed a document that would change her life forever.**

**.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**OK LOVE OR HATE LET ME KNOW. BE KIND THIS IS MY FIRST STORY OK.**


	2. Chapter 2 New Arrival

New Friends and Old Enemies

Chapter 2

New Arrival

_**In my story Michael didn't become a ghost and becomes a vampire latter. Claire already lives a the glass house. **_

..................................................................................................................................................................

That week was a long one and everyone felt it. Michael didn't leave Sam's side and two days later Henry and his wife arrived bring more raw emotions for all. Amelia had stopped by to see him the day before telling him that the flowers, grave and invites were taken care of. At hearing this he felt relieved to know that Amelia was there but stupid to have forgotten them.

They were all waiting in the living room, Henry had gone to pick up Nikki, and everyone had picked a wall to stare at. No one wanted to talk. They just waited.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Nikki's point of view

As I got off the plane the first thing I felt was the heat, welcome to hell's kitchen, and the airport was small and crowded. I go to the luggage hall and am pushed (damn pushy people). The thought as I am waiting is will my bags get lost, will someone take them by mistake or are they in Sweden. (Please don't be in Sweden)But as the bags are coming out I realise that my bags are safe. The gray, black and even tartan bags make my hot pink and yellow bags look like aliens that are lost and lonely.

As I load my bags on a trolley I realise I am get odd looks. WHAT THE HELL MAN. Don't look that bad I know I have cuts and bruises all over my face, neck and body but most are covered with a dress, jacket, sunglasses and a hat . As I am going to the doors I see a face I only know from pictures, my uncle Henry, I walk over and he doesn't even know me OCWARD.

"Uncle Henry"

"Nikki. Is that you? WOW."For some reason he's shocked to see me at all. I am now an alien with alien bags sob. "You look so like your mom and Sam. Sorry can I have a hug." All I can do is nod; I am finding it hard to hear about my mom, the hug was uncomfortable and awkward but I can feel he cares.

"Well let's get going Sam and everyone wants to see you."

"Didn't Sam come" I realise too late you can hear the pain in my voice and can see it on my face.

"No he had things to do for tomorrow. Do we go see someone about your mom?"

"No the coffin is being delivered" My voice is hard and angry. "Sorry I don't see it as mom I see it as a box"

"It's ok. I only see it as a box. Well we have a long drive to Morganville" He says as he begins to walk the car. "Do you like small towns with no mall or city centre?" he asks with a small smile on his face.

"I like small. Crowds make me bitchey" we both laugh and he says with a smirk.

"Me too." We reach the car and Henry loads it with a comment (You pack like your mother. Too much) and we get in as he drives out of the airport I realise I am not an American citizen or was I always, I was born here. But with my pale skin and Irish accent and know I will stick out and there will be unnecessary question. Oh joy.

As I day dream the two of use fall into a comfortable silence I already know I like Henry. Thoughts come to mind about Morganville, Sam and my small family. The small part doesn't bother me it was always me and mom but I was about to meet fermilure looking strangers (mom showed me pictures). I am not starting to panic I had to live with my "Grandfather" and this thought scared me I never really had much to do with any men and at 18 this was weird mom said we didn't need men in our lives as we had each other.

I got over the years that this had to do with my dad but all I knew was he was called Nick and died when I was a baby.

"What's Morganville like? What's Sam like? Does Sam like dogs because I have two that the airport delivery service is dropping of tonight? What's Michael like? Do you life in Morganville?" It all just came out I only meant to ask one question.

"OK. Am well Morganville is as I said very small and everyone is very private." There was a lot more I knew he wasn't saying all my years of watching Scooby Doo where now paying off. "Sam is pretty easy to live with he's very laid back and he can't wait to meet you. (I catch him sneaks a look to see my reaction but I give none. I want to meet him real bad too.) No me and my wife Annie **(don't remember her real name)** don't live in Morganville we live in Mexico. She was ill a couple of years back and when she got better we decided to retire. I know were young but we've done well. Michael lives in Morganville with his roommates you'll like them. You like crazy and sarcastic right? "

A smile comes to my face." Sounds like I found my people" He laughs and mumbles (Oh god another one) we both laughed and Henry said in a strained voice "we'll be there soon." Ok I knew it wasn't me something's not right here.

"So mom said Sam looked really young?" He snorted but didn't comment. The thought came to me am I on my way to the town of the damned of do the body snatchers live in Morganville. I smiled I was being stupid it wasn't as if Morganville had vampires, werewolf's and witches OH MY. I smirked I was stupid and unfortunately Henry cote me smiling.

"I like a good joke. Tell me." He said with the knowing like that I was thinking of something I shouldn't be.

"I was thinking is Morganville like damned or something?" I ask this half joking but the answer scared me a lot.

"Or something" I knew he was serious by the look on his face. "Didn't your mom tell you about Morganville?" Shaking my head he said with a wired expression "At all?"

"No nothing passed this is where you both grew up and this where she meet dad. Not even where in Morganville you lived."At this point he is trying to control his face but I can see he is angry.

I am about to as what was wrong with that but he says with a sigh "Were here"

I look out my window and the first thought is small very small. As we drive through I see a coffee shop, (Score 1 for Morganville) a lot of houses that look alike (Founders houses Henry said they were.) and a deserted town square. But then I realise that it wasn't just the town square that was deserted it was most of the town. I can see a few people about but they all have their heads down and are rushing home weird. (Definitely the invasion of the body snatchers.) It wasn't even twilight yet.

"We're here." I look up and see the same founder's house (weird) and Sam and Michael are standing on the porch. I get out and already Sam was at my side. Dude is fast. But as I look he is young not even thirty kind of young that can't be possible.

"Nikki it's so good to finally see you" He says this while he ushers me inside and realise that Henry and Michael are close behind with my bags. But before we get there I am hit in the side by something hard as I black out I see a face with FANGS I've gone crazy but I also hear growls and Michael and Henry calling my name. The last thought before the darkness took me was definitely vampires.

..................................................................................................................................................................

**I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE CLEAR I UNFORTIONATLY DO NOT OWN MORGANVILLE VAMPIRES OR THE CHARACTERS JUST THE PLOT, NIKKI AND FUTURE CHARACTERS.**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	3. Chapter 3 surprise attack

Chapter 3 Surprises

As I open my eye's I notice that it's dark and I can hear people talking. Well no they are arguing very loudly. I then realise that I have my head on someone's lap and am trying to make out who it is but right now its all still blurry.

But then she comes into view. She's possible the most beautiful women I have ever seen. She smiles at me and I think that she could be an angel with those bright blue eyes and that white/blond hair and I can only stare. I am staring with my mouth open. Oh god I hope she doesn't think I'm crazy.

"Hello, little Nikki!" She says this with a very soft voice that I can just hear over the arguing. How the hell does she know my name?

"Um……. Hi. Who are you and what hit me?" I say this and realise that she has her hands on the sides of my head.

"I am Amelia and I believe it was Luca! But Sam and Oliver are dealing with him." She says this and softly rubes my cheek which I realise from this movement I now have yet another bruise. (Oh great just what I need.) I try greeting up and feel Amelia's hands on my back helping me. She feels so cold. Why? It wasn't that cold.

"Who or what is a Luca?" But this question is solved as a man with red eyes and fangs turns to look at me. I gasp and at this Amelia, Sam and Oliver all hiss at him which scares me even more.

"It's ok Nikki!" This I realise that this was Michael standing behind me. "They won't hurt you." I have my doubts about this but I still shake my head. As I am bout to ask what was going on but I hear the most unnerving voice.

"Hello, Nikki. It's nice to see you again little one." I look over and see that it is the Luca guy that is talk and everyone is hissing again but it's not the hissing that is bothering me it's the smile he keeps giving me. "I bet you taste good little one." Oh crap he wants to eat me. HELP. As he tries to make his way to me Sam pushes him back and he goes flying through the air and hits the fence. At this point it doesn't bother me that Sam has fangs it was just that I always attract the freaks. Why me?

"Luca I think its time that you left!" Amelia says with a lot of authority in her voice. I was relieved because he was going to hurt Sam. I look at him and think he was going to ignore her but he straightens up and then gives a little bow and leaves but not before saying "I'll see you soon". This is so very frightening and weird.

"He won't come back"

"Yeah he values his life to much" Says a hippy looking dude that smells of coffee.

"Oliver enough. I think you should go to. Thank you for your help." At this he gives at little bow and leaves but does not look happy about it. What the hell is with all the damn bowing? Was she like a queen or something?

"Maybe we should get inside?" Henry says in a shaking voice. I don't answer but I feel Michael push me inside.

I walk in to a very cosy house with a very convey looking sofa **(Couch if you're an American lol)** and suddenly feel very tired but sleep will have to wait. I sit down and see that it was not just family here but also a really good looking bloke, a Goth girl, a tiny blond and two blokes that look like they belong to the men in black. Just as Amelia was about to talk I couldn't help my self.

"What the hell was that?" At see that I had spoke over Amelia everyone looked scared but she just smiled and said in a very polite voice" We should talk"

"That's all you got? SOME CRAZY DUDE SAID HE WANT'S TO EAT ME AND YOU WANT TO DO IS HAVE TEA AND TALK" At this point I realise to late that I am yelling but I couldn't help it I had to.

"Yes I would like to talk to you like a sane person not yell like a mad woman" At this comment I know I have gone red and hear to good looking bloke snigger and the Goth girl hit him. Smart girl I know I will like her.

"Are you ready to listen?" I nod not looking up"Well this is not how I wanted any new residents to Morganville to fine out but unless you have not figured it out yet Morganville has vampires. This child is not a joke." I have a smile on my face I couldn't stop it I thought she was joking and then I remembered that I had that thought.

"Sorry when I was driving through town my thoughts were invasion of the body snatchers or vampires." I stop talking quickly as I see everyone look at me as if I am crazy or have a mental problem or both.

"Yeah well that was a good guess." I hear from the corner and then SMACK and "Shane shut it"

"Yes well does any one else have any thing else to say? No? Ok then. Morganville is the only town in the world were vampires can go and not have to wary about being killed. It is the only place in the world that you can find this many vampire's. There is a few out others out there but not many maybe one or two. I started Morganville over 200 hundred years ago. It is a refuge and a safe haven for vampires and I would like if you would respect this."

As she finishes her speech I know I am staring but this just can't be real. Omg were is Aston kutcher this has got to be a joke. "You're all crazy!" I say this before I can stop myself half – joking half - being serious. The reaction around the room is shook and a little bit of pride. Cause hey why say it when the crazy person will. I look around the room at people's reactions and I see Sam is pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration and Amelia is looking both amused and annoyed but everyone else is looking like I was dying.

"I can ashore you Nikki I am not crazy. I made Morganville when I realised that there was only eight hundred vampires left in the world. I gave my people a home when others wanted to kill them we are few but humans are many and they want us died. I gave vampires a place they could live with humans in peace." This made sense to me. Well a bit. I could see why they would want some place save.

"Ok I get that everyone wants some place they can feel safe." At this Amelia smiles and knows that I get what she's talking about and she seam's pleased with this.

"What do you mean you get this? The whole damn town is crazy." I see that this is the Shane dude that is talking and I could feel the insult coming out before I could help it.

"Then you must be crazy to because you live here." I hear someone laugh look up to see that Sam is the one laughing and Amelia is smiling and I can hear everyone else laugh.

As Sam laughs I see Amelia look at him and in that stare there is so much in it love, longing, pain and need. OMG Sam and Amelia have a thing. So weird but so sweet. I know gross but they would be so cute together. What are they both 24, 25. Well in human years any way.

"So you're both stuck that way forever?"

"What's wrong with how we look? I think we both look good!" Sam says with a playful smile.

"Nothing your just really pretty." I say with the same smile.

"Yes well I think that I have over stayed my welcome." Amelia says getting gracefully to her feet and in an instant the men in black are at her side. Sam is watching her as if he was just slapped.

"I welcome you back to Morganville Nikki and I give you my condolences on the lose of your mother" I can't believe I forgot about my mom. "Sam I hope to see you soon. I hope you all a good night." She said and gracefully left. It was then I thought that even though she was beautiful she was very cold towards people.

Sam watches her leave and then comes and sits beside me and holds my hand. "I know this a lot to take in but it will be ok. It's not that bad." I wasn't shore if this is directed at me or he was talking to him self but it helped. But man was he cold.

"I know. I don't know how but got to have some hope. Mom use to say that."

"Yeah she said that to use as well. Remember Henry?"

"Yeah dad I remember. It was like her slogan." It was weirder to hear Henry call Sam dad because it look like it should be the other way around.

"Ok you want something to eat or do you want go to bed?"

"I'll go to bed. I am really tired." This wasn't a lie. I was and I want to escape a little.

"Ok I'll show you to your room" Sam gets up and goes to the stairs I follow very much a wear that everyone was staring at me. OCWARD. Hearing about the vampires I can take but the staring not so much. As we make are way up stairs everyone else let out a sigh of relief and I can hear it.

As we climb I see that the whole house is cosy and welcoming and am wondering if Sam did it himself when he says "This is you. I got some help from Eve and Claire on the paint colour. Do you like if not we can change it" It's hot pink with black flowers and I love it right a way. As I go to say so Sam turns and look at the door and I hear the door bell. Sam is already out the door and going down the steps. As I get to the bottom I hear "Delivery for a Nikki Glass"

"That's me." I say from behind Sam. I sign and then two dog carriers are set in the hall by his co-workers. I hand back the clip board and he sayings in a ruff voice"Have a nice night."

"Yeah you to." But not really caring as I am already at the first crate that Charlie is in. A half - King Charles Half - Maltese little tan bundle of far. I open the door and she comes bouncing out to meet me very happy to have escaped and I hear a "so cute" from behind me. I give her a hug and she goes of to explore. I move on to Jerry - lees crate a husky and a very loyal friend but mom use to joke that one of his parents were a donkey a he is huge. He comes out of the crate tail wagging and giving little barks. Then I hear someone clear there throat and forgot to tell Sam about them what with Amelia and the crazy vampire.

"Oh yeah this is Jerry – lee and that is Charlie and there my doggies. Sorry I was going to tell you but it's been a crazy night" He has that look parents get when you don't tell them something important but just when I think he is going to be the bad guy and make them leave Charlie starts jumping up at him and he smile.

"It's a good thing I like dogs then. Well come on up to bed. We all have a long day tomorrow." I nod and stand up. As I make my way up the stair again I am thinking about how much of a long day tomorrow will be, what living in Morganville might bring and what that Luca dude meant be seeing me again.


End file.
